


Secret Pleasures

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple and Belle get some fun time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Monthly Rumbelling Smut prompt - Vibrating Panties.

Rumple was sweating and having a very difficult time concentrating. He was rigid in the wingback chair, his wrists pinned to the arms by Belle’s feet, more accurately by her heels, those gorgeous black and white high heels hooked over his wrists keeping him in place. The position spread Belle in front of him on the table like a delicious feast he was denied from tasting. She was naked apart from her shoes and the special panties she’d bought; her arms were braced on the table behind her pushing her breasts into the air, another temptation that he longed for but that was currently out of his reach.

He moved his shaking thumb over the control Belle had given him and drank in the sight of her shiver with pleasure as the vibrations teased her. Another press of his thumb and she moaned, her legs tensed increasing the pressure on his wrists.

“Fuck.” 

The vibrations stopped and Belle opened her eyes to be met with a bashful look on Rumple’s face.

“I’ve dropped the control, sweetheart. Just a little magic and I can get it back.”

She smirked at him.

“What was the rule for today Rumple?”

He gave a pained whimper; “No magic.”

“That’s right,” Belle rolled her shoulder and shifted her weight on to one hand, “So I’ll just have to finish myself.”

She plucked at the bow on her hip, untying it with one slow tug, before trailing her fingers across her stomach to the bow on her other hip. The blue fabric fell away; Rumple groaned and let his head thump against the chair back as she bared herself to him.

“Open your eyes Rumple. Don’t you want to watch?”

How could his sweet wife sound like such a siren? He opened his eyes and gasped. Belle’s fingers were slowly stroking along her glistening folds, now he was watching she dipped a finger inside herself. Rumple squirmed in the seat, trying to find some small relief for his throbbing cock. Belle’s fingers stopped as he moved. Damn it that was another rule for today.

“I’m sorry, Belle. I’ll be good. Please don’t stop.”

He sat very still and her fingers started moving again. Rumple licked his lips; he was salivating at the thought of her taste, drooling at the idea of his tongue taking the role of her fingers. He’d had an active role while the remote control was in his hand, but now he’d dropped it he was forced to be an observer; Belle was in charge, making him watch, seeing her chase her third climax while letting him have no role in bringing her pleasure. He wasn’t able to stop himself begging.

“Belle, please.”

His voice was a high pitched whimper; he would admit it to the whole town, on his knees, as long as Belle would let him move, would let him take the place of her fingers, would let him make her moan and scream. She ignored his pleas, kept him still while her fingers danced over her most intimate parts, making him watch as her clever digits brought her closer to bliss.

He knew her moans, her shudders, her blushes; he almost choked on his tongue as she stopped before she was done.

“Oh, Belle, you’re so close.”

She drew in a shuddering breath and said, with more coherency that he could ever manage given the situation; “You haven’t left your mark on me in over a week.”

Rumple boggled at her words, he frowned and he tried to make sense of them, and then finally understood. He ran his tongue over his dry lips and said; “Oh, no. Everyone made such a fuss about the love bite on your neck…”

Belle pulled her fingers away from her core and planted her hands on her knees.

“They did. Did that upset you?”

There was a serious tone in her voice that he couldn’t brush off. He swallowed hard and confessed; “Y…Yes. I…I… what they said made me feel like a b…beast, made me feel hideous for daring to touch you, for daring to mark you.”

Belle bit her lip and leaned forward.

“I was proud of that love bite,” She put her fingers to his mouth to stop him disagreeing, she smiled as the tip of his tongue flicked against them chasing her taste, but her tone was serious when she spoke, “I am always proud when you leave your mark on my body. I adore the way you mark me out as belonging to you with your teeth, but I will not abide anyone making you ashamed of your devotion for me.”

She eased back and dipped her fingers into her slick folds again.

“They don’t deserve to see the signs of your devotion, of your love for me.”

She pulled her slick, wet fingers from herself and rubbed them on a spot on her inner thigh.

“I think from now on, we should keep that to ourselves.”

Belle planted her hands on the desk behind her and leant back. The pressure that had been keeping his wrists in place eased. Her eyes darted down to the wet spot she’d left on her skin.

“Rumple, mark me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, his knees hit the floor with a crack as he wrapped her legs over his shoulders, his eager mouth latched on to the damp spot on her inner thigh and sucked her juices from her skin. Belle threw back her head and moaned in delight.

“Teeth Rum, use your teeth, mark me as yours.”

Rumple snarled as he bared his teeth and sunk them into the soft damp flesh of her thigh. Belle’s legs tightened around his head and urged him on, her fingers twisted into his hair, pulling him in closer to the firm flesh under his greedy, sucking mouth.

“I’m close Rum!”

His hand scrabbled across the floor and found the control. Without ever letting his mouth leaving the love bite he was working into her flesh he managed to flip the vibrator in the panties on to her clit and thumb the button. Belle screamed, she screamed his name, as her thighs locked around his head; he slid his fingers into her and worked them hard as the vibrations took her over the edge.

“Too much. Stop!”

Rumple eased back and sighed happily at the sight of Belle flat against the table, trembling in the aftershocks of delight that he’d been allowed to bring her to. Her breasts bounced as she heaved in a breath.

“Wh..what about you?”

Rumple’s cock was still rock hard and demanding attention, but he shook his head. Belle was too blissed out and too sensitive to move, let along enjoy anything more intimate than gentle cuddling, with that in mind he scooped her up from the table and settled them both on the cot.

“I can wait, sweetheart.”


End file.
